This one time at band camp
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This story is AU. Emma and her family just moved into town, and Emma is sure that if she join the school band there she will get new friends. She runs into the queen bee herself Regina and there her troubles will start. However Regina and Emma are not the only trouble couple in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I got this Request from the Asian Savior not long ago :**_

_**Regina of course has intelligence. Emma... well lacks a bit, but still manages to pass all classes and to keep up in her honors class. Both of them decided to join some club and met each other.**_

_**actually... can you make them join marching band? Here is the finished result.**_

_**Should also add that there are some American Pie factors for those of you who have seen the movies.**_

_**Warning: Sex read at own risk.**_

* * *

**_This one time at band camp _**

"So as you can see Miss Charming, this is where the band practices," said the leader, looking at the young girl. She and her family had just moved there, and Emma figured she might join the marching band there as well to maybe get some new friends.

"Great, so when do you practice?" she asked, looking over at group of girls, the seemed a bit older than she did and she could hear the brunette say, "Gosh do you remember what happened on band camp last year?"

"Yeah totally excited about this year, you are both going right?" asked a blonde girl, her hair in a neat pony tail.

"Of course, like I'm gonna miss out on that, what about you Regina, is your mom letting you go this year?" it was an Asian girl asking.

"Of course as long as my grades are high and I behave up to then I'm good to go," said Regina with a smile.

"Newcomer incoming," said the blonde as Emma started to walk towards them. Emma knew it was probably a bold move, but she figured she might as well jump into it, and as there were tons of groups talking this was as good as any. She smiled shyly addressing the blonde saying, "Hi."

"And you are?" Regina measured her up and down; she certainly didn't seem like a girl that belonged in a band, with her red leather jacket and torn jeans.

"Emma Charming," Emma said blushing, gosh she hated her name.

"Charming really, well we have to go, go play with someone your league," said Regina. Tink and Mulan nodded and with that they were walking out of the room. Emma sighed, hearing a voice say, "Don't care about her, Regina can be a real bitch."

Emma turned to look at a girl with pink and brown hair, really long and it was put up in and advanced ponytail to not be in the way. She was wearing a blue miniskirt and her white shirt was tied so you could see her abs. She was smiling at Emma that said, "Is she a leader or something?"

"Queen Bee, that's her, of the popular crowd, newcomers never get in there, so what do you play?" asked the other girl.

"Snare drum and you are?" Emma wanted to know.

"Ruby Red Lucas, this here is my friend Archie Hopper, I play the sax and he plays bass drum," said Red, making Archie nod shyly.

"That's cool, what does Regina and her guys play?" Emma asked curiously.

"Regina plays the flute, although I am sure she does more than to play on it," said Red and rolled her eyes. Emma looked at her rather confused.

"Tink, the blonde plays a clarinet and Mulan plays an alto horn," said Archie as he was packing up his drum.

"So these girls are they mean?" Emma asked curiously.

"If I were you, I would stay out of their way," said Red, packing up her instrument. She was late for class, again, not that she really cared. Emma sighed heavily as quickly headed towards her class of calculus. She hated it at her old school due to her teacher, and she was sure she would hate it here also.

* * *

Regina looked at Emma sitting down on a desk behind her in the room, ready to have her lesson in calculus. She looked at her saying, "Well, well, well, looked what the cat dragged in."

"Leave me alone will ya," Emma said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Never pictured you to be interested in…" Regina stopped midsentence as a boy walked in the door.

Emma looked at him as he sat down next to her, Regina glared at him. He rolled his eyes at her, saying, "Looking good as always, babe."

"I'm not your babe anymore," she spat at him.

"Oh give me a break, pretty soon you will come crawling back, admit it I am the best you ever had," he said, making even Emma roll her eyes.

"Not in this lifetime, Cassidy, so shut it or I will make you regret it," Regina hissed under her breath.

As the teacher came in Emma wondered what he had done to piss her off, could have been anything she figured, after all she was known to be a bitch. She sighed and opened her book, figuring she would ask Red about it later.

* * *

The rest of the Regina's day would be occupied by Latin before lunch and English, the history after. She sighed, she really hated Latin, her mother's orders though and as she was good with languages she really didn't mind. On her way to the cafeteria she could see Neal talking to the new girl, Emma. She growled in annoyance, catching up with Tink and Mulan, sitting down by her regular table. She didn't keep track of the conversation in hand, still she was joining in pretending all was find.

Who was this Emma Swan and what could she do to destroy here?

It had to be some dirt on her and where she came from, or her parents for that matter. Any girl who was foolish enough to go after her ex begged to be taken care of. She let out a huff and got up. English class was waiting, how boring.

When the sixteen year old girl got home she heard her mother call, "Regina is that you?"

"Who else would it be mother?" she called back, rolling her eyes. Like a thief was going to answer if her mother called. God how stupid could you get?"

Her mother appeared in the hallway saying, "How was your day?"

"Fine, a new girl joined the band," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"What is the matter, sweetheart, is it that Neal boy you are dating?" Cora looked at her with worried eyes.

"We are so over and I hate him, just leave me alone," said Regina, storming upstairs to her room. Cora quickly followed, opening her door saying, "Regina, I raised you better than this."

"I caught him with another girl and dumped him, happy," her voice trembling with anger now.

The older woman frowned at her daughter saying, "Please don't say you have been sleeping with this boy."

"Of course not, I caught them making out," she said, rolling her dark eyes.

"At least that is good, you have a reputation you know," said her mother.

"I…know, and for your info I haven't slept with anyone," said Regina; although she had been very close a couple of times.

"Good, listen sweetheart I know there is a lot going on for you right now. I was young once as well, but I want you to be careful, someone might take advantage of you," said Cora, her voice sounded generally caring. That wasn't usual at all.

"I will try, okay, I really have to do my homework, so if you wouldn't mind," Regina nodded towards the door.

"Alright, I have some meetings tonight so it will only be you and your father for dinner, call me if there is anything," said Cora with a soft smile, and left her. Regina sighed as she went inside the drawer of her nightstand finding her black book.

* * *

At the same time in a not far so luxuries home Emma opened the door and yelled, "Mom, I'm home."

Snow White at once appeared in the hallways asking, "So how was your first day at school?"

"It was okay, I was welcome to join the band and I made a couple of friends," she said with a smiled, she and Rube's had already exchanged numbers.

"I'm so glad to hear that, see I told you everything would be fine," said Snow and smiled at her.

"Yeah and this guy Neal he seems really cool," said Emma, with a dreamy look in her eyes she vanished into her room. Snow shook her head wondering if Neal was good or bad news.

* * *

It was a fact that Regina and Emma would be on each other's throats from day one. Heck the two seemed to hate each other. However they managed to not let that go out on their band practice. Emma had started to go after Neal, Regina's ex and that did not fall well with the brunette and her friends. In fact it was after a party that Regina confronted Emma. She pulled her by the collar to behind the gym building where a couple of students were smoking.

"Scatter," her voice cold as eye, making them leave. After all no one dared messing with her.

"What are you doing?" Emma wanted to know, looking at her in pure shock.

"Laying down the law, stop going after Neal," Regina snarled.

"Or else," Emma was not afraid of her it would seem.

"I will make you regret it," said Regina, her face red, her eyes shining in anger.

"You two are over, what do you care?" Emma snarled back.

"Because…because," damn it she was lost on words, and all she wanted to do was to…Before Emma could react Regina was kissing her and hard. In fact she was caught so off guard that she didn't even have time to push her off before Regina removed her lips. She looked at her with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"Do I need more reason," Regina said in a superior tone.

"No…no..no," Emma stuttered, utterly confused about what was going on. Why had she done that, what did she want to accomplish. She couldn't tell as she watched the brunette walk back to the auditorium where they had their band practice to get her flute.

* * *

Cora Mills was no newcomer when it came to the social medias. Opposite of a lot of woman and mothers her age she was connected to Facebook, twitter and Instagram. Not because she was posting a lot, but it was a way for her to keep track of her daughter. Of course the Facebook she also used for her and her husband's business associates and so on.

Of course Regina knew her mother was following her, but Cora suspected like any rebellious teen she didn't rightly care. After all her sites mostly showed things regarding school, friends and not to mention band stuff. She did not do drugs, smoke or party or at least not what was shown on her sites. However it did show the guys she had been with and those were more than just a few, much to Cora's dismay. It was not much she could do about that though, after all she was a teenager, and she did keep up her grades, and grounding her for her behavior did not work, the young girl would always find a way out if she wanted…

However the message that would pop up during a meeting the very same day would cause her to confront her young one when she got home from school. Over the last five months there hadn't been anything for Cora to worry about, school had been good, Regina had gotten straight A's in her regular classes and her AP classes, which consisted on Latin, calculus, U.S Government and Politics, Music Theory and Spanish Literature. The three latter being Regina's choice. Now it was however a couple of weeks left of the regular school year, meaning it would not be long before the exams would be, Cora could not afford her daughter's mind to be distracted by something as stupid as a boy, or in this case if she should believe the pictures a girl.

She took a deep breath hearing her husband's voice behind her saying, "Cora, dear you are home very early today?"

"As are you, my king?" she questioned him back.

"I stopped by to get some papers, then I'm going back to work, you?" he questioned.

"I have a late meeting, I wished to speak to our daughter when she gets home, so I moved some stuff around," she answered.

"Anything I should know about?" his voice sound concerned. He knew it had to be something if Cora was home this early, she usually wouldn't be home until dinner unless off course she permitted herself to not work overtime. Then again he also knew that if it came to their daughter she could afford that to come first. She did after all love their little girl. Maybe not as a mother should, but still. Cora sighed showing him the picture in question, making frown, and hug her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing. No words were exchanged, there would be plenty to say, but now she would need his support, knowing he would back her up when her daughter walked in the door. He tended to take Regina's side.

* * *

Regina cursed as she was driving home from school. Her car being an old Benz, not her first choice, but the only thing she could afford at the time she bought it, and well she was working on fixing it up to get cooler. What had become something she needed to drive quickly to and from school before she had gotten her license for real had grown on her. It had a soul after all. However this time it was not the car upsetting her, it was her own behavior or her emotions to put it mildly.

Ever since the damn Charming girl had joined the band a couple of month's back her life had turned into a mess. She had hated her at first, her, Ruby and Archie. Not many knew she did find Ruby Red attractive and that she at some point had fantasized about doing well naughty things with her. After all she was bi. However as Regina was the most popular girl in school, even more than some of the senior's even she would not sink to the level of loving Ruby Red or another girl for that matter. At least not until Emma. If that was even love…

A groan of annoyance left her deep red lips as she parked her car in the driveway, seeing that both her parents were home. An afternoon shag perhaps…

Coming inside, seeing her mother's angry face she soon knew that was not the case at all. Her father standing behind her, his hand upon her shoulder. Both looking death serious.

"Mom, dad…" she spoke, wondering what the hell was going on. Clearly she hadn't done anything, or at least not as they should know about. Her grades high, she had not been with a guy in ages, she was not in trouble at school in any way…

"Regina, care to explain yourself?" her mother showed her the picture that was trending on twitter. Regina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped seeing herself making out with the Swan girl behind the gym. Damn it! She grasped the phone from her mother to see who posted that. Tinker Bell Watson. She was now on her black list, man she would so pay for this.

"I was…" how was she even going to justify this when she didn't even know what drove her to it. All she knew was that seeing Neal and Emma becoming more than friendly over the last period of time had driven her to the end of her sanity. Not only because he was her ex, but because he had picked someone so below her. Not that he was much to talk about. She shouldn't even have been with him in the first place. God this was so messed up. She shouldn't have kissed her so out in the open, she had to do something for people to forget about this and fast. She needed an explanation for her behavior, but she couldn't find her. The worst part was she didn't just want to kiss her, she wanted to fuck her. Not make love to her as she wanted with Neal and the other boyfriends she had had. She wanted to punish her for all she wished to do with Emma, it was just wrong. She was a girl.

"Yes…?" her mother did not sound pleased, she wanted an explanation.

"She's been overstepping my lines for so long, I wanted to put her in her…place," Regina was grasping words, for straws even. Even her father seemed confused now.

"And the best way of teaching her a lesson was to kiss her?" her mother was looking at her in disbelief.

"No, that was not what I was going to do, I was telling her off, but then…" her words lost again. In her mind it railed… "But then all I wanted to do was to kiss her, and have her, I don't know why I even want her so bad."

"What am I to do with you?" her mother shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, mother, I don't know what came over me, I don't even…love her," why was the words that came out of her lips hurting her so.

"I should hope not. Go to your room, you are grounded for your actions until further notice, try to leave outside of school and band practice and you can forget about band camp this year. And stay away from the… girl," her mother's voice sounded warning.

"Yes, mother," Regina nodded and ran upstairs, lying down on her bed, crying. Why did this girl come into her life, why did she have to torment her so?

* * *

Another young girl that was to get in trouble for the kiss was Emma. She and her parents had moved there after Emma had ended up getting to wild. Her parents had felt that if they moved and she got new friends she might get into a more respected band it might help. However seeing the picture of her and Regina was not to Snow's liking. And so much to her dismay also Emma was grounded into further notice, but unlike Cora Snow did not remove her internet and phone while she was at home. After all she needed those for school. The blonde did take full advantage of being grounded though, she did a lot more school work than she would have otherwise, but that was mostly to not think of Regina.

Neal on the other hand, she had told him off, turns out the rumors was right, he was quite a ladies man and she wasn't his only girl. She didn't dare near Regina, afraid that might get her more upset than she already was, after all the brunette seemed to be the leader of both the school and the band and people getting in her way, they ended up getting hung out on the net in one way or another. Not to mention there would be rumors going on at school.

She instead got closer with both Red and Archie and the three of them ended up having lots of fun, especially when it came to mocking Regina and her crowd. The exams would go great for Emma and pretty soon she would start summer school. Her grades were not too good and not too bad, and summer school wasn't the worst thing that could happen, she even ended up meeting some new friends there, Belle Morgan and Aurora Martin. Aurora seemed to be taking quite a shine to Mulan. Of course Emma had seen them around at school and she knew them to be in the band, but she hadn't really had a chance to talk to them before now.

What surprised her more was that Regina was also in summer school, but she didn't put much thought into that. Right now she was more interested in getting it over with, because much like Regina she could hardly start for band camp to begin.

* * *

It was the first day of band camp and a certain brunette was driving her mother crazy on the drive there. After all this was her favorite time of year, where she could have fun and do as she wished, no parents guarding over her, if you didn't count the camp leaders that was. She was still not happy with Tink for posting the picture, but luckily she had shaped up and followed her mother's commands and so she could go.

"I still can't believe you wouldn't let me drive there, I would have found the way," Regina complained. She was upset she couldn't bring her car.

"So you could sneak out and leave when you wanted to, not a chance," said Cora, rolling her dark eyes.

"I would have no reason to leave, you know I love band camp, last year we even got our own cabin, and we won the marching band contest and all," Regina said excited. Cora just shook her head; she had never been that interested in bands.

"You won't even miss me will you? You and dad will probably have a real fuck fest," she said, her joy vanishing somewhat. No matter how cruel and harsh her mother was at times, Regina still did love her.

"Mind your language, young lady. Of course I will miss you," Cora's tone being soft as she chose to ignore her previous comment.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

"Never worry, young one," Cora let her hand reach out stroking her hair as the pulled up outside the camp site. Regina was quick to get out and get her things. As Cora helped her, making sure she had what she needed, her eyes caught a young girl getting out of a car nearby. A young brunette with pink in her hair, she was wearing red hot pants and a white short top. The older woman swallowed hard, as the girl turned to face her, her green eyes meeting with Cora's dark. The middle-aged woman swallowed, but the girl sniggered, taking a step forward blowing her a kiss for some reason or another. Cora shook her head, directing the glance at her daughter saying, "So you have everything?"

"Yeah, can I have some more money though, just in case I need it?" she pleaded. Cora nodded finding her wallet, and giving her some bills, before she gave her a hug. Regina whispered she loved her and Cora said the same back and for her to be careful. Regina nodded as she took her things and headed up to Mulan as she saw her not far away. Cora sighed as she closed the trunk of her car and went to the front. She gasped seeing the girl standing there saying, "Liked what you saw, didn't you?"

"Don't you are too young, and I'm too old, it would be wrong," Cora whispered.

"I'm older than your daughter," Red spoke, challenging her.

"I'm married," Cora said in a firm tone.

"Here's my number, text me," Red said, letting a not slip into Cora's pants pocket, her lips being near her ear as she whispered those word and added, "No one would ever find out, Cora."

"How do you know my name," the older woman said surprised.

"How anyone does not know it considering you are the editor in chief of the magazine Style and Grace magazine, as I said text me," said the brunette and ran off. Cora just stood there shaking her head, for the first time in her life being conflicted about her desires before driving off.

* * *

Emma had arrived camp as well not too happy about her parents working there, but there was nothing that could be done with that. She sighed heavily as she dragged her bags to the cabin. Once she was settled there with Aurora, Belle, Red and some other girls she got out to take a look around. She soon found her old band mates by the name of Kay and Janine. They smiled and gave Emma a hug and Kay asked, "So how has life been treating you?"

"Gosh it is all very confusing, gotten some new friends and trying to stay on top with the school work, even been in summer school and band practice up to now," Emma said, smiling at her.

"You in summer school, I can't believe it," said Janine, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"Well things have changed in more than one way, see the brunette over there?" Emma nodded towards Regina standing there in a black pair of hot pants and a light blue t with the band logo on. She was talking to Tink, laughing happily, her dark brown hair, now a bit longer than her shoulders in a neat pony tail.

"Who is she?" asked Kay, looking at her with curious eyes.

"Queen Bee herself, always high and mighty, a real bitch," said Emma wish a heavy sigh.

"You fancy her, she's kinda hot," said Kay, as the brunette came towards them. Emma swallowed wondering what she wanted. Regina took one look at her saying, "Would you hurry up, Charming!"

"Sorry what?" Emma swallowed even harder.

"With the band, you got five," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes, walking away, making sure to wiggle her tosh to distract the blonde.

"Oh she got you alright," said Kay with a sweet laugh, her smile similar to Regina's.

"I got to go," Emma hurried after the brunette. Once she caught up, she grabbed her arm, hissing into her ear, "What are you playing at, Regina."

"Let go of me, bitch," she snarled at her, her brown eyes twinkling with anger.

"Are you sure you want that?" Emma loosened her grip, but she didn't let her go quite yet.

"No," it came from Regina's lips to her own surprise. Emma dragged her out of view, kissing her and hard, pressing her against the back wall of one of the houses. The brunette did not object, her hands going underneath Emma's white tank top caressing her flawless skin. As Emma backed off she looked flushed saying, "I want you later."

"Impressive, but I have my own terms, Charming," said Regina giving her some more sugar walking away.

* * *

It was a few nights later and Regina dropped down on the bad in the cabin, totally drained. She was happy too though, she loved band camp. Even if it was really hot she was having the time of her life, marching, playing and goofing around with her friends. And the best part was that she didn't have to go home afterwards, life to her was great. Also she got to look at Emma for as much as she wanted, they were supposed to meet at a barbeque in not long, but first she had to change. She was sweaty and smelly. She threw of her clothes and washed herself somewhat with the water in the sink in the small bathroom of the cabin. It wasn't much to speak of a toiled a sink and a shelf. Not even a shower. Still she did the best she could and got on one of her finer bras and tank top, black and a matching pair of shorts. She put her sneakers back on and was about to run down to where the bonfire was when she saw Emma near her cabin talking to some girl. She recognized one from earlier, her previous band mates no doubt. Was there something between her and the brunette. No it couldn't be. After all they had both been sneaking out and making out heavily for about two nights now. Further than heavy kissing and cupping they hadn't gotten, then again they had been very tired and also needed sleep. Regina was hoping maybe in the weekend they could go further or at least she wanted to try, after all she trusted Emma.

She had almost reached the bonfire when she heard a voice say, "Looking good tonight, Mills."

"Aren't you a charmer, Charming," said Regina with a small smile.

"I so hate my name," said Emma with a heavy sigh, still her hands slipped into Regina's.

"I can imagine, so hungry?" she asked, she was practically starving herself.

"Mostly for you, you want to go down to the lake and skinny dip when have eaten?" asked Emma hopefully

"I…I guess I can do that," Regina said, there was some insecurity in her voice.

"Listen I'll make sure we're the only ones there okay," Emma said, putting her arm around her. However Regina bent over giving her a peck on the cheek, whispering, "Later in private, please."

"Alright, first food and drinks," said Emma going to her friends, she saw Kay and Janine with Red, Aurora and Belle, she had introduced them earlier that day.

* * *

It was close to midnight when the two finally managed to get away to the nearby lake. It was used to bathe in by the people on the camp if there was time during the day. Now however it was vacant, which suited Emma's needs perfectly in the hot summer night. The fifteen year old let her clothes drop to the forest ground, not seeming shy at all and then jumped into the water. Regina seemed shyer about letting her clothes go off. In the end she managed to and slowly and most gracefully walked over to the lake. As she stepped out in the water a shiver ran through her body as it was quite cold, she however let her body sink down in it, knowing the cold coming from her being too hot. In a way it was refreshing how the water caressed her slender body. She did some laps and caught up with Emma fast. After all she was a good swimmer.

"You're fast," Regina said with a slight laugh.

"I had a head start, so Miss. Mills; may I feel your body?" Emma asked, turning to face her, her eyes shining in the light from the moon.

"I…be careful," Regina looked down as she was ashamed.

"I promise I will be you can say stop," Emma didn't get it why she was ashamed after all she had a well-developed body for a sixteen year old girl.

Emma came closer, her fingers ever so gently feeling along her backside, she could feel Regina shiver in her grasp. She held her closer, feeling how Regina's fingers trailed her backside as well, resting upon the small on her back. It was then she felt it and swallowed hard, marks over her backside, some more noticeable than others. They could not be reasonably made, but still Emma was sure they would stay forever. It was then it occurred to her, what made her asked, "You've never been naked with anyone before have you?"

"No," she was shivering more now, spite the fact she was older and stronger.

"The three scars on your back how did you…?" Emma dared to ask her.

"I got thrown of my horse called the Asian savior, dad bought him of an Asian guy and he saved me. In any case there were some branches in the way and I got more or less speared by two, my mother gave me the last for disobedience, first and last time she ever lay a hand on me," she answer.

"You have time to ride with school and the band?" Emma said surprised.

"I don't sleep much," she said, yawning.

"I don't mind them, the scars we all have our wounds," Emma said, daring to kiss her lips, Regina returned it. She even dared deepening it, but when Emma's hand came to near her thigh she whispered, "Not here, I am not ready."

"Alright, do you want to swim back, get dressed and go to bed?" Emma asked, she had a feeling Regina could use some sleep. The brunette kissed her again before nodding. As they got dressed she smiled thankfully. Glad Emma had stopped when she asked, it was then something occurred to her and she asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I wish I was," there was sense of regret in her voice, something had gone wrong Regina knew. She hugged her for comfort as they hurried up back to camp. They ended up making out some more before Regina went to bed with a smile upon her lips.

* * *

It was early Saturday morning that Regina was greeting her mother as it was parent's day, even her father had come. He was just parking his car. The young girl was beaming hugging her mother saying, "I missed you, mommy."

"And we you, my little heart, so how have you been?" asked Cora, stroking her hair gently, it was hanging loosely down her shoulder for a change.

"Great, I've learned a lot and been having fun," said Regina happily as their father joined them. He couldn't help but to notice how Regina was looking like her mother when they first met, the two was so much alike.

"Hey, princess," he said and smiled at her. She hugged him hard; after all she was a daddy's girl.

"Hi daddy," she said in a childish way, when he noticed something hanging around her neck. His fingers lifted it to get a better view. It was a necklace of what looked like a heart in diamonds with around a key hole; it was a silver plate behind it saying, "Forever love."

"Where did you get this?" he asked, making Cora look with a frown.

"I…no one," she blushed; Emma had given to it the night before. She always wore it, she had gotten it from her father when she was young, but it was so not her style and so she wanted Regina to have it. To show her she loved her and all.

"New boy?" asked Cora she did not seem happy at all.

"No?" Regina shook her head as she got them to follow her where the bands would be playing in not long. She saw Tink with her aunt, she had taken her under her wings when her parents died in a car crash when she was younger. Her aunt was very strict and religious, something her niece was not. There was also a lot of a lot of other parents there.

"Listen I gotto go and get ready, so just mingle," she said, afraid of more questions.

"Alright, is there a bathroom here?" her mother asked, she could interrogate her later.

"Yeah, house over there," Regina pointed as she hurried to where her band was to get in line.

* * *

Cora had just gotten out on the bathroom and washed her hands, when she heard Red say, "I thought I would find you here."

"Obviously as I don't go to the bathroom in the bushed," the other brunette rolled her eyes slightly.

"Jeez could you be anymore ladylike," Red asked.

"I can, so any reason for this surprise meeting?" a smiled spread across her dark red lips. Her body tingling.

"I want you," Red bent to hiss into her ear.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in this bathroom or anywhere else," Cora said, her eyes told another story though. She was intrigued.

Red could hear voices coming towards them, and quickly dragged Cora into one of the stalls without warning and made a sign for her to be quiet. The older woman was about to utter an objection when the cheeky teenager closed her lips with a surprising lingering kiss, pushing her against the wall, pinning her arms against it. Cora managed to get one arm free to push Red's head closer, feeding on her lips and tongue like a hungry lioness. A moan couldn't help but ti escape her. However when Red's fingers started to struggle to open her pants she managed to get out, "Do Do Don't."

"What's the matter?" Red asked confused, clearly the other woman was in heat.

"Not shaven," she whispered, it had been a while.

"I don't mind," Red said, tonguing her yet again, one hand now on the small of her back rubbing making it impossible for Cora to deny her. She could soon feel her inside of her, she was working steadily when they heard someone yell, "Red, you in here?"

"Yeah I will be out in like ten," she called back to whomever.

"Make it five, the drill sergeant is not happy," said she and left. Red was sucking on Cora's neck now, making sure not to mark it due to her husband, going from her lower back then her breast, Cora moaned into her shoulder, her hands in Red's dark strands as she kept going faster and a bit harder on her. it was a revelation when Cora started to shake against the back wall. Feeling better at first then it dawned upon her what she had done and her face of satisfaction fell to the one of guilt. Henry could never know what she had done ever, nor could her daughter. Red gave her another kiss and hurried out.

* * *

Once Cora was back out she found her husband and her hand slipped into his, squeezing it. He looked at her asking, "You were gone a while in the bathroom, are you okay?"

"There was a line," she answered, making him nod.

"But you are fine," he asked again.

"I'm alright, listen, Henry I am in the mood, maybe we could…later," she tried. Maybe to rid her guilt .

"I don't know Cora, I really should work, how about tonight?" he tried.

"You don't find me attractive anymore do you?" the middle aged woman sounded sad now.

"Don't be silly, Cora, you know I do," his tone softer now, leaning in to give her a loving kiss. She blushed, as she asked, "Would you ever have an affair with some younger woman."

"Of course not you are all I will ever need," Henry wrapped his arm around her holding her close adding, "You win, Cora darling, when we are done here we are going home to have some fun."

"I really needed to hear that, oh look there she is, isn't she just wonderful," Cora said proudly, looking at Regina and her band, Emma in front of her, Ruby Red not far behind. Henry just nodded kissing the top of his wife's head.

* * *

Much as the parents of the other children that were in the band the Charming's were now trying to learn how to play Emma's. Both were doing their best when they came to playing, failing miserable. Snow was worse than her husband David James, both were however having the most fun. It was only as it was called it was time for lunch that Snow noticed Emma's necklace was gone and asked about it.

"Guess I lost it," she said with a shrug, not caring to tell her parents that she had given it to Regina.

"You lost the necklace your father gave you when you were young, the one you always have been wearing," Snow said in disbelief.

"Snow, calm down it is not the end of the world," said Charming calmly.

"I beg to differ," said Snow upset.

"Please calm down, mom, I'm sure that I can..." Emma started, when Regina came over saying, "Emma, do you have the music sheets I let you borrow yesterday, I wanted to show dad something?"

"Hang on, hold this will you," Emma gave her drum to her father, going through her folder, taking them out and handing them to Regina, thanks for letting me borrow them."

"No problem, I'll make sure to make a copy for you after lunch to keep, better yet make it two, after all it was partly my fault yours got ruined," she said.

"Both were to blame, so that's your mother, she does look nice," Emma looked towards Cora that was having a conversation with what she assumed to be Regina's father."

"You wanna met her?" Regina asked polite.

"Sure, can you help yourself with food and find a table," said Emma nodding towards the buffet.

"Sure, do you need anything?" David asked.

"A burger would be grand," Emma answered; Regina did not seem happy and added, "Give her salad not fries on the side."

Emma frowned as the two made their way across the floor, as Snow said, "Was she wearing Emma's necklace?"

"Looked like it to me, guess they are close friends, she did seem nice," said Charming with a shrug.

"Do you always have to be so blind," Snow growled getting in line at the buffet.

* * *

Across the room Emma and Regina approached her parents, Emma could at once see where she got her looks from, as her mother was like an older version of Regina. She swallowed as Regina said, "Mom, dad, this is Emma Charming."

"Nice to meet you," Emma smiled shyly.

"Emma Charming, daughter of Snow White and David James I take it?" Cora said. Emma just nodded polite, not knowing what to say.

"She's been helping me out during the last week…with the music," Regina corrected herself quickly.

"I see, well it was nice to met you, Emma," Cora said, not quite believing her daughter on that. Emma scattered quickly finding her parents there was something about Cora that scared her, yet she couldn't point her finger at it.

* * *

It was late night, the parents had gone home and Regina was sitting in the cabin playing a game of cards with Tink and Mulan. She was about to win when she heard laughter and voices outside. Not that that was so uncommon it was after all a camp site. Only this was Emma's voice, and that other girl, Kay she had gotten.

She excused herself going outside, watching as the two of them seemed to be having an intimate conversation, was Kay touching her cheek, was Emma letting her. Anger started to boil within the brunette. Emma wasn't playing her was she?

What could they be talking about, had they been more than just friends, was that how Emma lost her virginity before her. No she concluded shaking it off. Slowly she walked down the stairs to get within hearing view but out of sight.

"I wish you never moved, if you hadn't then…" Kay stopped looking away.

"So do I, but it was not like I had a choice, hate the parents," Emma groaned.

"Parents are a drag," Kay rolled her dark eyes, Emma laughed.

"Could have had worse I suppose and it's not half bad here either," Emma shrugged.

"What made you turn into a total school geek, you were never that when we were together, remember the fun we used to have?" Kay winked at her.

"Seasons changed as did I. How could I ever forget that or you," sadness in her voice now.

"How about one last adventure for old times' sake?" Kay asked.

"What did you have in main, raid the leader cabins or something, sneak of from camp?" asked Emma with a grin.

"No I was thinking more of a threesome with that fine brunette of yours," said Kay, adding, "I'm sure she would say yes if you asked her."

"The hell I would!" they heard Regina, Emma gasped, retracting a bit from gay so they were no longer holding hands.

"Regina I never meant for you to…" Emma looked at her with shocked eyes.

"What to find you two, to hear you, yeah that's why you two are talking outside my cabin where I clearly go," Regina snarled at her.

"Regina, this is nothing, we were over long ago, we were just talking that was all," Emma tried to defend herself.

"Oh no you don't, I just heard you, please tell you were not going to go along with the foolish request of a threesome," her voice raising now.

"Of course I wouldn't," Emma's eyes showed shocked Regina would even think that.

"You know what I should never let myself fall for you, you can have your necklace back and do what the heck you want with that tramp," Regina tore of the necklace and tossed it at Emma, storming back to her cabin.

"Now look what you've done," Emma snarled at Kay, running after Regina after picking up the necklace, know that was hopeless.

* * *

Of course getting into Regina's cabin would not be as easy as to just walk inside, as Regina would have her guards in Mulan and Tink, and getting pass them well it wasn't easy. In fact it was impossible she quickly found. Both blocking the and Tink saying, "You are so not getting in."

"Oh come on Regina I just want to talk," Emma called over her shoulder.

"About what, about how you planned for me to lose my virginity in a threesome, spare me," she heard her spit.

"I never would have suggested it, you know that, would you guys let me pass," Emma said annoyed.

"Just back of I'm black belt in Kung Fu and Tink her she's the master of putting people to sleep them tie them up," Mulan said.

"Such a treat, I can easily fight you both to get it," said Emma rather annoyed. She was good at street fighting.

"Oh did we forget to mention, Regina is good at fencing on horseback and on the ground," said Tink.

"She's obviously good at hiding behind others as well, you are such a coward," Emma snarled.

"Step aside girls, let me deal with this bug," Regina said, her eyes shining in anger, in fact it scared Emma. She swallowed. Both girls stepped aside and Regina said, "Not because I don't like to get my hands dirty doesn't mean I can't if I have to. So you wanted to fight me Charming?"

"No I want to talk," Emma stuttered.

"Why should I even bother to listen to you after what I just heard?" she hissed, her face inches from Emma. She couldn't even come up with a comeback at least not one she wished to share with the two others.

"Now who is the coward," Regina rolled her eyes with an evil grin, turning to walk away, when Emma grabbed her arm, hard. Something she shouldn't have done as she soon found herself flying across the room, hitting the back wall with a loud crack. How did she even...Emma didn't care, she got up and flew at her, making her fall to the ground with a thump, pinning her hands above her head. Regina locked her legs around her body rolling them over, snarling at her like an angry tiger, this would not do. Emmma without even knowing why used the only thing she could do, kneed her to get free making her gasp in pain. She walked towards the door only to have regin jump at her from behind, her crashing to the floor hard groaning, what was with this woman. Regina rolled her over, and started going at her chest with her fist, Emma still out of it from the massive hit to the floor, held her hands up to defend her against those angry fists. When the older woman ran out of energy her tears started to fall as she whispered, "You said you wouldn't hurt me."

Emma feeling totally banged up, carefully wrapped her arms around Regina's frail body holding her, carefully stroking her to have her calm down. The two other girls left the cabin in mere shock.

"I won't ever be so foolish again," Emma finally managed to get out. Knowing that if she did it would be the end of her.

"I hope not," Regina whispered, her tears still falling as she slowly got up from Emma and walked over to her bed. She sat down, pulling her arms around her knees. Emma came over and sat down neck to her, leaning her head against her knees, sighing heavily, whispering, "You are even beautiful when you cry."

"And you can be such and asshole," said Regina, no anger in her voice now, she lowered her knees so Emma could come up on her lap.

"And you a bitch," Emma said with a tiny smile.

"Not a bitch, the bitch," Regina stroked Emma's cheek ever so gently.

Emma leaned in to kiss those red lips ever so gently, her hand caressing Regina's side, as she backed away she asked, "Did I Injure you badly?"

"Hardly, " the brunette said with a small laugh.

"Good," Emma whispered, kissing her once more.

"Couldn't you just stay like this forever?" Regina asked with a sight of satisfaction. Emma nodded; gently nuzzling her cheek figuring she could stay wherever Regina was forever, even if forever was a very long time.

* * *

It was early morning far away from the camp site that Ruby Red found herself outside the Mills residence. She had texted Cora all evening and the night before but the older woman had not replied. Red could not get why that was. She had seemed to wish to spend time with her up to the moment in the bathroom the day before. What had changed?

"I will see you for dinner," she heard Cora's voice say, seeing Henry at the door of the house.

"As always, will you stay home today?" he wondered.

"I wish I could, but I can't, i will be late in today though," she said and smiled at him adding, "Thank you for last night."

"Thank you for last night, thank you for last night?" that did not sound good to Red, not at all.

"Always a pleasure," he blew her a kiss which she captured with a sweet giggle.

As he drove off Cora went inside and closed the door. Red swallowed hard and walked up to the house ringing the bell. Cora halfway in her morning paper saying, "Henry dear did you forget something."

"Why didn't you answer me last night?" Red's voice full of hurt.

"Red what are you doing here, you should be at camp," Cora sounded as shocked as she locked.

"Clearly I should have stayed there," said Red, she could feel her tears welling up inside her.

"That you should, you can't just come barging into my life whenever it suits you," it came from Cora's lips, sounding much harder than she planned it to.

"You know you are just like your daughter, a real mean bitch that like to play with people," Red spat without thinking. She had to turn now; she couldn't let Cora see her cry. The older woman, turned her with one graceful emotion and pulled her close, pulled her inside and closed the door.

"You are right I should have answered you yesterday and I can be a bitch," Cora admitted with a heavy sigh, adding, "But you have to understand this is not easy for me, I am after all still married."

"Will that ever change?" Red asked her.

"You mean will I leave him for you?" Cora asked her with a heavy sigh.

"Yes," it came short. Red needed confirmation that she at least would thing about it.

"You know that is a lot to ask considering for how long I've been married and I've only known you for a week, not to mention my reputation," said Cora, she was very conflicted about her emotions.

"So you just want to toy with me?" Red asked her.

"Of course not, I don't know what I want, but toying is not it. You can't just come into my life and expect me to drop everything for you," Cora broke free walking further into the house. Red followed seeing her wedding picture and other family photos a big painting of the three hanging over the mantel piece. It had to be painted when Regina was younger, Red assumed around seven or age. Cora was smiling, one hand resting upon her daughter's arm another around her shoulders, Henry's arm around his wife, a small smile on his lips, he looked more serious than she did. His free hand on the chair on which his daughter was sitting on in front of them. Regina was sitting in a dark green dress in front of them, looking serious. A proud family Red could quickly tell. She couldn't help but to wonder why they never had more children, was Regina that horrible, the pictures would imply otherwise. They painting above the mantel piece was not so unfamiliar in whelty families she knew. There was one at Emma's parents also. Her mother was having longer hair in it, both her parents smiling ever so brightly, Emma not so much. Picture perfect family.

Red looked at Cora that was leaning against the mantel piece seemingly conflicted. Was she having feelings for her, or only desires. She had a feeling Cora didn't even know. She didn't know what to say or do or how to act. What did this woman want from her. Should she stay or should she go?

Red sat down on the couch, reaching for a magazine on the table, knowing she would have to be back before band practice within hours. She sighed deeply letting the older woman come to her, sitting down by her side, kissing her deeply, implying she wanted more.

* * *

It was the last day of camp and Cora had driven up to get her daughter home. She could hardly wait to get her home, after all the house had been to quiet without her. She parked her Cadillac in front of the camp and got out, seeing how Regina bid old and new friends goodbye. She gave Emma a smile and a hand movement that meant call me and Emma nodded. Nothing to imply they were more than friends, could Cora really have been that wrong.

Regina stormed towards her, hugging her hard saying, "I missed you mommy."

"And here I thought a grown up girl like yourself didn't need her mother," said Cora and smiled at her.

"Of course I need you," Regina gave her mother a soft peck on the cheek, something she rarely did anymore.

"Glad to hear, but do tell me, dear why are there fading bruises on your arms?" Cora asked, looking at some bruises on Regina's arms. Fading black and blue color. Her daughter was at the moment wearing a white singled with a red apple on front.

"Emma and I had a minor disagreement last weekend after you guys left, she overstepped my boundaries. I had to set her straight. She is quite strong," said Regina honestly.

"Really what did she do, steal a love interest of yours?" asked Cora with a frown.

"She did go after my ex earlier this year, now she did something else to upset me," said Regina with a heavy sigh, helping her mother get her stuff in the car. She got in the passenger seat and her mother in the driver's seat as she said, "I hear you and Ruby Red are an item."

"Say what?" her mother asked confused.

"It is all online, twitter and such," said Regina with a shrug.

Cora didn't what was more horrifying that her daughter knew or that she didn't seem to care.

Still she couldn't get that Red had told anyone about it, and if she hadn't who had. On twitter surely that couldn't be. She had hardly had contact with the young girl after she had made sure she had made it back to camp the Saturday before. In fact she was unsure of what to say and so she said simply, "Don't be absurd, the only one for me is your father."

"Okay so any exciting things you wanna do with me now that I am home," said Regina, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I thought me we could unload the trunks when we get home and go for a ride," said Cora.

"I would love that, so we are not going to talk about you and Red?" Regina wondered.

"What have you read, making you think there is something going on?" Cora wanted to know.

"Neal said he saw the Queen of bitches mother making out with the Red tease in her car, your car on twitter, like last Saturday. You know as well as I do that I am the Queen of all bitches when it comes to school and well Ruby Red is a tease, so…" Regina tried.

Cora groaned, knowing she should have been more careful, saying, "I may have done a mistake, is that what you want to hear?"

"No I wish to know why?" Regina said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"I honestly don't know, and I prefer not to debate it. I need you to not tell your father if he does not know already," said Cora, her eyes on the road in front of her.

"You are not divorcing father?" the younger brunette asked in terror.

"Of course not, I love your father deeply," said Cora. Regina nodded to this, and an uncomfortable silence spread in the car.

* * *

"So did you have fun at camp?" Snow asked Emma when they had gotten halfway, she had been on her cell up to then. Of course being camp leader Snow had seen her daughter around, but it was not like they could catch up over dinner or anything like it. Now she wanted more details.

"It was awesome, so much better than last year, You probably know already, but I even met Kay and Janine, gosh what a mess," said Emma with a small laugh.

"Don't tell me you three broke into the cafeteria and stole supplies for a sleep over with some guys from another band, like last year at band camp," Snow did not sound pleased.

"No, no of course not, Kay just tried to make a pass of me and Regina got jealous, we ended up in a huge fight," said Emma.

"You two are a couple?" Snow needed a confirmation.

"Yes we are," Emma said, getting another beef from her phone, incoming text and incoming mail, someone from band camp sending a video or pictures no doubt. Text from Regina confirming her mother had been making out with Ruby Red on which Emma wrote back OMG seriously.

"Totally serious, calling me tonight right?" it came back quickly. Emma typed a yes hot stuff and got a blush blush heart back. She smiled feeling all fuzzy inside.

"Why couldn't you just keep going with Neal?" Snow shook her head.

"Because Regina is so much better in bed," said Emma, making Snow almost break right there and then. Her daughter just laughed, of course Snow would never know her daughter just said that to drive her crazy, she and Regina had not gone all the way yet.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's **_Note: I know Cora and Regina does not have middle names, but I chose to do so for the sake of the story.

* * *

_**This one time after BAND CAMP**_

It was a late night in New York City that a tired Cora Mills came into a bar; she had just visited her young one in her new apartment in the city. She had just gotten a new job there, two in fact, one in a stable and one as lawyer trainee in a firm. It seemed like only yesterday that Cora had picked her up from band camp. It was about three years since the last time. Not to mention four years since she had ended things with Red…

"A glass of whatever," she said to the bar keeper, not looking up.

"Alright," said the keeper, a woman, dark hair and pink stripes, a smile now gracing her lips, filling up a glass with merlot as she asked the older woman, "Rough night."

"Yes," Cora was not the one to talk to strangers.

"No husband to go home to?" the keeper asked.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but we parted ways sometimes back, he kept the house, I kept most of everything else," Cora said.

"Who got the picture on the mantel piece?" the keeper asked, giving her the glass.

"How did you…" Cora raised her gaze from the counter, looking deeply into a pair of shining green eyes. A pair of familiar eyes, Red's eyes.

"Because once I sneaked out of band camp, I came to your house and I nailed you on the couch in front of that very picture," Red said with a sly grin.

"I remember that morning, it was the best sex I had had in ages, you probably never knew this, but once at band camp I fell madly in love," said Cora, her gaze dropping again.

"You shouldn't have ended it after we got back from band camp back then," said Red, sighing heavily. She could still remember the conversation:

**_"I can't do this Red, you are merely a child, you don't even know what love is, you want me purely for your desires," Cora had spoken. Then had met in the forest near the stables one late afternoon._**

**_"Love, you mean like you love your husband, if that was even half true you wouldn't have slept with me last weekend. I am not the only one with desires," Red had spat back._**

**_"Don't you speak that was about Henry and I you have no idea what we have shared over the years, and still does share. I cannot have something based on my desires alone," Cora had turn not to face her at this point._**

**_"You love me don't you?!" Red had spoken, her voice flat now._**

**_"Don't be absurd, what I had was merely a moment of weakness, a fling if you like, I feel nothing of that kind for you, you insolent girl," Cora's voice filled with poison._**

**_"Cora, please don't do this, don't end this, this could lead to something great," Red put a hand on her shoulder._**

**_"You are wrong and I was wrong to start this, goodbye Red," it had come as a whisper, not as harsh and hateful as she wanted. She had stormed to her car; Red would never even know how right she had been. Cora had cried all the way back to work._**

She had seen her again, for the last time when she had driven Regina to camp the year late, they had only exchanged a look, she knew she had hurt her and the damage was beyond repair. By then it was too late. She heard or rather read on twitter Red was going steady with Tinker Bell Watson by then.

"I know it was the worst mistake of my life," said Cora, taking a sip of her wine glass. Why did Red have to work in the very bar she walked into?

"I don't know why but I hoped that you one day would walk into the bar where I work, have you any idea how much you hurt me. I mean you were the first woman I truly loved, you broke me so badly," said Red.

Cora swallowed hard, out of guilt and the fact that she had forgotten how mesmerizing Red's eyes could truly be. She in the end said, "Your heart was not the only heart I broke that afternoon. I hoped that if I could ever see you again I could mend things. Then I saw you were taken, are you still with Tinker Bell?"

"No, we ended it when I moved out here, we're still good friends though," said Red, long distance was not for Tink it would seem. It would have taken her long to take a plane over though.

"Glad to hear, are you still friends with Emma and my daughter?" Cora asked.

"We met every once in a while after all we all live in the same city," said Red with a nod.

"So do you think that if you are not taken, that maybe we could…try again," Cora found it funny that she now was feeling much like an insecure teenager that was asking for a second chance.

Red sighed, it seemed that she was thinking hard, before she walked to the backroom where she found a paper she brought back to Cora, saying, "Fill this out and be honest then we will talk."

Cora nodded knowing even if the name of the form said cuddle application this was not the time to argue. She took her glass and her form sitting down by a table nearby. She quickly found a pen in her purse and started to fill it in.

_Name: Cora Catherine Mills. Address: My office of style and grace magazine. Phone: Same number as I had back in the days._

_Top five movies: Pretty woman, sleepless in Seattle, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and sensibility and Beauty and the beast._

_Top five moves: Big, warm hugs, soft kisses, gentle strokes, spooning, and massages._

_Five random facts about yourself: I am afraid of thunderstorms, I prefer wine over beer, I am not too crazy about horror movies, Breaking up with you was my biggest mistake, I love Ruby Red Lucas._

_Do you mind if I give you a cute nice name: No._

_Can we build a fort: Yes, if we have to._

_Will there be random junk food and food fights: Maybe._

_Do you mind kissing: No._

_Instagram: CorainStyle_

_Tumbler: QueenCora'sPalace_

_Twitter: CoraMillsHideout_

Signature: **_Cora Catherine Mills _**

She wasn't really sure how to add a picture as she had none on her, but she took it the most important was what she wrote. She looked it over and nodded, all done. She walked back to the bar, giving the note to Red, saying, "Call me if you feel like giving me a second chance, I would love to hear from you, and I never stopped loving you so you know."

Red's jaw dropped as she watched her walk away and one of the customers said, "Was that the editor of Style and Grace?"

"Yes," Red said, still stunned to her core.

"Thought so, rumors have it she moved out here some time back, her office is now seated in this very city," he said.

"Really, you know where it is?" Red asked curiously.

"Yeah huge building near times square, you can't miss it, I say you give her a second chance," he said, grabbed his drink and sat down by a table. Red put the note in her pocket and went to clear some tables; after all she was still working.

* * *

It was late night, well in fact it was closer to early morning that Regina was woken by a loud banging on the door and Red yelled, "Emma, Emma are you in there, damn it, open the door!"

"What the hell!" Regina groaned as she got out of the bed, wondering how the heck Red had gotten past the doorman. She opened to let Red in asking, "Have you been drinking?"

"If you fail to remember I am working in a bar, where is Emma?" asked Red, looking at the other brunette standing there in a purple silk pajama.

"I do remember, I have been there, she's working so not here," Regina said sourly. She did not appreciate to be woken up like this.

"Call her, please, get her home," Red pressed, she was clearly upset. Something was very wrong Regina knew. She sighed and walked into the bedroom to call for her love. Emma said she would be there as soon as possible. Regina sighed going to join Red, asking, "What is going on?"

"Your bloody mother is what is going on," Red said, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"My mother?" Regina asked confused. Of course she was aware both she and Red worked in the same city and it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed, but surely they had ended things years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me she was living here, or Emma for that matter?" Red wanted to know.

"Would it have made a difference?" Regina asked with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, no, I don't know," Red answered.

"You are better off without her, she will only hurt you," said Regina honestly.

"She said she loved me, look at this," Red pushed the application Cora had filled in into Regina's hands, angry tears leaving her eyes, as she spoke, "She said she never stopped loving me, has she been with anyone after me, please be honest I need to know, Regina."

"I rather not know about her moves, but the rest of this seems to be correct after what I know. And no she has not," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"She wanted a second chance Regina; hell I don't even know if that is the right thing to do, see there is this woman I have started to feel attracted to. Her name is Merida and we go well together. However your mother…" Red stopped as Regina held up a hand, "I don't want to know. Just go and lie down in the guest room and try to get some rest, I'll have Emma go and find you when she gets in."

Red nodded and went into the guest room where she kicked of the shoes and lay down on her bed. Regina sighed as she found her phone and dialed the number to her mother. She soon heard her say, "Regina, have you an idea what hour it is?"

"Yes as I was just woken by Red, why couldn't you just leave her be?" asked Regina with a very heavy sigh.

"I never planned running into her," Cora said truthfully.

"You're such a liar, you divorced daddy because you still had feelings for her. You have not been with anyone else since then. It's been years. You even moved here after you found out she lived here," Regina corrected.

"It may have been a contributing factor, but the main reason was to be closer to you. Besides I didn't know where she worked until yesterday, it is not like she's listed anywhere," said Cora, adding, "And I am pretty sure you would not have told me where she worked if I had dared asking."

"Of course not, after what you did to her the last time I didn't see the point," said Regina honestly.

"I would not be as foolish as to hurt her again, why can't you believe me?" Cora said frustrated.

"You broke dad's heart and a family for a stupid girl; you told me I was stupid to continue things with the Charming girl because she would break my heart. Love was weakness. You were wrong mother, the only heart that was broken was yours and you are the one to blame," said Regina annoyed.

"So you are saying me I don't deserve to be happy?" Cora wanted to know, just as Emma walked in the door. She tossed her keys on the dresser in the hallway.

"Why should you deserve to be happy when you constantly trying to ruing everyone else's," Regina spat.

"Regina!" Emma said in shock as she grabbed the phone from her saying to Cora, "She will call you back later."

"What is going on?" she said, putting the phone aside.

"Mother dumped into Red and claims she still loves her, that she wants her back," said Regina.

"Why is that a bad thing, maybe it would make her calmer and nicer," said Emma with a sigh.

"Because if she is with her it would be a constant reminder of why my parents parted," Regina whispered, turning away. A hand holding out the pater so Emma could see it. Emma grasped it saying, "Awww how cute, remember how we used to make this at band camp."

"Yes it was our first camp together, I still can't believe mother filled this out," said Regina, a half smile appearing on her lips.

"I do believe that Red saved one in case she ever found her to see if she would, do you still had the one I gave you back then?" Emma wondered.

"Of course, you show me mine if I show you yours," Regina said, as she walked over to her desk, in a third room in the apartment better known as her office. She browsed through the top drawer and found it. Emma found hers in a box in the bedroom where she had kept special things she had gotten Regina over the years. Both handed it back and eager eyes started to go through what they had written once upon a time back at band camp.

_Name: Emma Charming._

_Age:15 Gender: Female_

_Address: Cabin number 35_

_Top five movies: Snow White and the seven dwarfs, the princess bride, titanic, nightmare on elm street and pirates of the Caribbean the curse of the black pearl._

_Top five moves: Bear hugs, sneak up hugs, soft kisses, gentle strokes and cuddle attacks._

_Five random facts about yourself: I love unicorns, I can make paper swans, I am an avid swimmer, I can break in anywhere at any time, and I love Regina Mills._

_Do you mind if I give you a cute nick name: No_

_Can we build a fort: Yes_

_Will there be random junk food and food fights: Yes_

_Do you mind kissing: No_

_Instagram: EmmaC19_

_Tumblr: RockingChick19_

_Twitter: FairestCharming_

And then of course her signature on the bottom of the sheet. Regina had melted completely when she had gotten that, she found it so adorable, especially the picture on it. That night they had gone from cuddling with clothes on to, cuddling with only underwear and Emma had spent the night in her bed. It was the next morning she had given her from to Emma that read:

_Name: Regina Maria Mills_

_Age:16 Gender: Female_

_Address: Cabin number 17_

_Top five movies: Snow White and the seven dwarfs, when Harry met Sally, You got mail, Peter Pan and Poltergeist._

_Top five moves: Gentle hugs, gentle kisses, kisses all over, gentle strokes and hot massages._

_Five random facts about yourself: I'm a skilled rider, I can fence in more than one way, I love to be surprised, I can make anything with apples, I love Emma Charming._

_Do you mind if I give you a cute nick name: No_

_Can we build a fort: Yes_

_Will there be random junk food and food fights: Yes_

_Do you mind kissing: No_

_Instagram: QueenRegina13_

_Tumblr: QueenBee1_

_Twitter: FairestQueen_

She had proved to Emma on a later point that she meant what she said about the hot massages and the Monday after camp she had bought her a stuffed animal in the shape of a unicorn. Emma had loved it, in fact it was still in their bed. She smiled and gave Emma a kiss as she heard Red say, "Do you guys have a moment."

"Sure," Emma nodded, she gave Regina a pinch in her side when she rolled her eyes.

"I never asked to fall for your mother, I didn't even know if she was not with your father until she walked into the bar," said Red, feeling badly about it.

"She would have done it sooner or later I suspect, it is more the shock of her being with someone that is my age," Regina sighed heavily. She never really disliked Red, or maybe she had before she met Emma, but as the years had gone by, Regina had become more tolerable and she had welcomed Emma's friends Archie, Red, Aurora and Belle into her group. As it turned out Red was even worse at gossiping than she was.

Regina hated to admit that she had been jealous when she found Ruby Red and Tinker Bell was going steady. Maybe it was because of the fact that she had been ever so close with Tink for so long. However it didn't last longer than to the end of Red's senior year as she moved away to the big city to try to get work. Rumors said it was to be as far away from Cora as possible.

Regina had worked a year after her graduation and then they both had moved after Red. Tinker Bell had moved to the sunny California after she graduated and was working in a magic shop. Regina would never quite get that fact, but she was great with herbs and spells for everything. As for Belle she married a dude over half her age, in fact the cruel irony was that it was Neal's father. Regina would never get what they had in common, but they were great together and Belle seemed happy. As for her father, he had not found another woman, instead he had gotten a dog, a Labrador he called Cora. He seemed happy though and he still talked to her mother every day after what Regina knew.

Red stood looking at her, an insecurity showed in her sparkly green eyes. She didn't know if she should even ask Regina's permission to date her mother or do it anyways. She didn't even know if it was a good idea, she just knew she wished to be with her.

Emma looked from Regina to Red, asking her love, "Didn't your mother always tell you to play nice?"

"No she told me to play dirty," said Regina which was very true. The blonde shook her head as the brunette weighed her options before saying, "Okay if you want to, date her."

"Oh, thank you, thank you thank you," Red hugged her hard before she walked into the guestroom to call the middle-aged woman.

"You did a great thing there," Emma kissed Regina's cheek, making her blush.

"I hope it was the right thing to do officer. Swan, so now that you are home, you want to go to bed?" said Regina, she was still tired.

"I have a better idea," said Emma with a sly grin on her face.

"You want to have sex while Red is here?" Regina was intrigued.

"No I want us to fill out a new cuddle application, see how much we have changed," said Emma. The brunette rolled her dark eyes but agreed to this.

Both ended up falling asleep in the Process though, but Emma's would read:

_Name: Emma C. Mills._

_Age:19 Gender: Female_

_Address: Apartment 17, Tenth floor, Sixth avenue._

_Top five movies: Snow White and the seven dwarfs, the princess bride, the sixth sense, poltergeist and an officer and a gentleman._

_Top five moves: Bear hugs, sneak up hugs, hot and steamy kisses, neck sucking, and cuddle attacks._

_Five random facts about yourself: I love unicorns, I an avid rider, I am an avid swimmer, I hate getting up early, but I love the way you wake me, and I love Regina Maria Mills._

_Do you mind if I give you a cute nick name: No, I love when you call me officer pretty and your princess, or knight in rusty armor (never got that one)._

_Can we build a fort: Yes, we should do that more often._

_Will there be random junk food and food fights: Yes_

_Do you mind kissing: No_

_Instagram: EmmaM19_

_Tumblr: OfficerSwanMills19_

_Twitter: FairestPrincessEmma_

_Name: Regina Maria Mills_

_Age:20 Gender: Female_

_Address: Apartment 17, Tenth floor, Sixth avenue._

_Top five movies: Snow White and the seven dwarfs, when Harry met Sally, You got mail, the sixth sense and Poltergeist._

_Top five moves: Gentle hugs, gentle kisses, steamy kisses all over, surprising positions and hot massages._

_Five random facts about yourself: I'm a skilled rider, I am afraid of thunder, I love to be surprised, I'm a great chef and I can make anything with apples, I love Emma Charming Swan._

_Do you mind if I give you a cute nick name: No_

_Can we build a fort: Yes_

_Will there be random junk food and food fights: Yes_

_Do you mind kissing: No_

_Instagram: ReginaMillsMirror_

_Tumblr: MightyRegina13_

_Twitter: EmmasFairQueen_

* * *

As early morning came Red sneaked out for a breakfast meeting with Cora and Emma woke Regina, looking at her with pleading eyes, saying, "Can we build a forth?"

"I would love that, I can afford to be late," Regina said, smiling brightly. It had been too long since they had done anything fun together. Of course she knew that building a forth would lead to a pillow fight, then sex. It was what they had figured out second year of band camp together, and they had done it ever after to keep some fun in their relationship. After all why break tradition even if they days of band camp were long gone.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always most welcome :o)


End file.
